It's Showtime!
by Jasnah
Summary: 50 Drabbles über Kuroba Kaito. Inspiriert durch das 1sentence Meme auf Livejournal; theme set Gamma.
1. Theme No 01: Ring

„Willst du, Kuroba Kaito, die hier anwesende Nakamori Aoko zu deiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"  
„Ja, ich will."  
„Und willst du, Nakamori Aoko, den hier … ugh … ärgh … urrrgh …"  
Kaito beobachtete entsetzt, wie der Pfarrer mit schmerzverzerrter Miene nach seinem Hals griff, erst nach rechts und dann nach links taumelte, und schließlich mausetot zu Boden klatschte.  
„Ähm … sieht nach einer Zyankali-Vergiftung aus", meinte Kudo.  
Die Hochzeitsgäste stöhnten genervt auf.  
„Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war, ihn zu unserem Trauzeugen zu machen!", rief Aoko.


	2. Theme No 09: Red

Etwas Furchtbares war geschehen, das wusste Kaito auf den ersten Blick.  
Sein erster Gedanke war: _Oh nein … Warum immer ich?  
_Sein zweiter Gedanke war: _Er war doch noch so jung.  
_Sein dritter Gedanke war: _Vielleicht ist es nur Einbildung.  
_Er blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Er kniff sich in den Arm und blinzelte erneut.  
Er fiel auf die Knie und betete.  
Doch es nützte alles nichts, der grausame Anblick vor seinen Augen blieb unverändert.  
Mit einem resignierten Seufzen zog er seinen ehemals blütenweißen Anzug aus der Wäschetrommel.  
„Kaa-san, wo steht der Entfärber?"  
Er hatte schon wieder versehentlich die rote Krawatte mitgewaschen.


	3. Theme No 21: Silence

„Warum, Kaito? Warum? Sag es mir!"  
_Weil ich Oyajis Mörder finden wollte.  
Weil ich seine Mission vollenden wollte.  
Weil ich den Helden spielen wollte.  
_… _Weil es Spaß gemacht hat.  
_Es gab so viele Gründe. Kaito biss die Zähne aufeinander und schwieg.  
Eine Vielzahl von Emotionen flackerte über ihr Gesicht: Enttäuschung, Schmerz, Wut, Verbitterung.  
„… Dann eben nicht!" Sie wandte sich ab und ging, ihre Schritte hallten durch den kahlen Korridor.  
Kaito beobachtete, wie sie allmählich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, und begriff, dass er nicht nur in einem Gefängnis festsaß, sondern in zweien. Das eine bestand aus Gitterstäben. Das andere aus Lügen.


	4. Theme No 32: Farewells

Kaito lauschte seiner eigenen angespannten Stimme auf dem Tonband, seinen unbeholfenen Entschuldigungen und seinem Monolog über Snake und Pandora.  
Er drückte auf _Löschen_. Dann wieder auf _Aufnahme_.  
„Hakuba, es gibt ein paar Dinge, um die ich dich bitten muss. Versuche nicht, herauszufinden, wer mich umgebracht hat oder warum. Versuche nicht, herauszufinden, warum ich Kaito Kid geworden bin. Lass den Fall ruhen. Und kümmere dich um Aoko. Danke."  
Er drückte auf _Stopp.  
_Seltsam, wie alles mit einer Tonbandaufnahme seines Vaters angefangen hatte, und wie es nun mit einer Tonbandaufnahme von ihm enden würde.  
Jetzt konnte er nur noch auf Snake warten.


	5. Theme No 42: Talk

„Warum tust du es?"  
Kid ließ sich kopfüber vom Brückenpfeiler herunterbaumeln, bis die Entfernung zwischen ihnen nur noch einen Meter betrug. Mit einer Hand an seinem Zylinder grinste er auf Hakuba herab.  
„Ah, Tantei-san, das hatten wir doch schon. Du musst es selbst herausfinden."  
Hakuba blickte nur stumm zu ihm hoch. Kid griff nach seiner albernen Holmes-Mütze und wirbelte sie um seinen Zeigefinger.  
„Vielleicht solltest du es dich zuerst selbst fragen."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Warum du es tust. Warum du Detektiv geworden bist. Das könnte helfen."  
Er färbte die Mütze grün und setzte sie wieder auf Hakubas Kopf.  
„Oder auch nicht."


	6. Theme No 17: Promise

Die Tür flog auf und knallte mit großer Wucht gegen die angrenzende Wand.  
Aoko stand auf der Türschwelle; ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihr Gesicht tränenverschmiert und erhitzt.  
„Ich verzeihe dir!"  
Kaito starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Was?"  
„Ich verzeihe dir, Baka!" Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er zögerte nur kurz, bevor er die Umarmung erwiderte.  
„Versprich mir bloß, mich nie wieder anzulügen!"  
„O-okay."  
„Gut. Und jetzt …" Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Fisch."  
Er erstarrte. Sie grinste.  
„Jetzt sei still und ertrage deine Strafe wie ein Mann! Fisch. Fisch. Fisch …"


	7. Theme No 31: Sacred

_Niemand wird verletzt. _Das war seine heilige Regel, sein Ehren-Kodex, sein Versprechen, sein Schwur-  
Ein Fußball knallte gegen seinen Hinterkopf und pfefferte ihn mit der Nase voran in den Dreck.  
Scheiß auf Regeln, Tantei-kun war _fällig.  
_Er sprang wieder auf und klopfte sich so würdevoll wie möglich den Staub von seinem Anzug.  
Der Detektiv setzte zu einem neuen Schuss an, Kid duckte sich unter dem zweiten Fußball weg, zog einen Hacky-Sack aus seinem Ärmel und warf ihn volle Kanne gegen Tantei-kuns Kopf.  
„Na, wie schmeckt dir das? Tut weh, einen Ball in die Fresse zu kriegen, nicht wahr? _Nicht wahr?"_


	8. Theme No 49: Lock

„Kai-chan, wir müssen reden."  
Kaito erstarrte. Er hatte diesen Satz zum letzten Mal vor drei Jahren gehört, kurz bevor seine Mutter ihn in ein äußerst peinliches Gespräch über Verhütung verwickelt hatte.  
„Worum geht es?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Ums Schlösserknacken. Ich habe deinen letzten Diebstahl im Fernsehen verfolgt und muss leider sagen, dass du noch etwas Übung nötig hast. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dir Nachhilfe geben."  
„Was zum …" Kaito starrte sie entgeistert an. „Du weißt, dass ich Kaito Kid bin?"  
„Aber natürlich, ich bin deine Mutter!"  
„Und du weißt, wie man Schlösser knackt?"  
„Aber natürlich, ich bin Phantom Lady!"


	9. Theme No 26: Ice

Er hörte den Schuss nicht, aber er spürte den furchtbaren Ruck, der durch seinen Gleiter ging, als eine seiner Aluminium-Streben zerrissen wurde.  
Sein Sturz war nicht tief, insofern hatte er Glück. Aber er landete direkt auf dem gefrorenen See des Beika-Parks, und das war sein Verhängnis.  
Seine Füße berührten die glatte Oberfläche, suchten nach Halt, und fanden keinen. Er fiel, Pandora rutschte aus seiner Hand und kreiselte melodisch klimpernd über das Eis, bis hin zum Ufer. Nah, doch unerreichbar.  
Das Eis unter ihm knirschte und knackte verhängnisvoll.  
Er dachte an Aoko, als es nachgab, und die eisige Kälte ihn verschluckte.


	10. Theme No 25: Mask

Manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie er das Bildnis seines Vaters betrachtete, und sich fragte: _Ist es das alles wirklich wert?  
_Er belog seine beste Freundin tagein, tagaus, verhöhnte ihren Vater, der für ihn so etwas wie ein Onkelersatz war, und brachte sich selbst und seine Mitmenschen in Lebensgefahr.  
Alles wegen einer aberwitzigen Legende über ein mystisches Juwel, nach dem sein Vater jahrelang vergeblich gesucht hatte. Ein Juwel, das vielleicht überhaupt nicht existierte.  
Doch diese düsteren Gedanken hielten nie lange an. Weil er sich dazu zwang, sie zu verdrängen, und zu lächeln.  
Das war sein Erbe. Das war sein Pokerface.


	11. Theme No 13: View

Kaito fühlte das vertraute Kribbeln im Nacken, das immer kam, wenn er beobachtet wurde. Er hörte ein erschrockenes Keuchen, und dann wurde er auch schon an der Schulter gepackt und umgedreht.  
„Shinichi?"  
Mori-san starrte ihn an (ungläubig).  
Tantei-kun starrte ihn an (misstrauisch).  
Tantei-kuns Minions starrten ihn an (neugierig).  
Aoko ging mit einem vergnügten Quietschen in die Hocke, schnappte sich Tantei-kun, und umarmte ihn. Der misstrauische Gesichtsausdruck seines Rivalen wich blankem Entsetzen, und Kaito hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht. Dann sagte Aoko: „Schau mal, Kaito, der kleine Junge hier sieht aus wie du als Kind mit glatten Haaren – nur irgendwie intelligenter!"


	12. Theme No 29: Dance

„Also gut", flüsterte Kaito. „Wir machen Folgendes: Du lenkst die bösen Typen irgendwie ab und ich schleiche mich an ihnen vorbei, knacke den Safe und besorge den Mikrochip."  
„Gute Idee- hey! Warum muss ich die Ablenkung spielen? Das ist doch dein Fachgebiet!"  
„Ja, schon, aber du kannst den Safe nicht öffnen, also bleibt dir diesmal nur die Rolle der Ablenkung. Komm schon, so schwer ist das nicht! Benutz deine Fantasie!"  
Kudo schnaufte frustriert auf. „Was erwartest du? Soll ich mich etwa in einen Fummel schmeißen und Hula tanzen?!"  
Kaito strahlte. „Ich hätte Singen vorgeschlagen, aber das ist sogar noch besser!"  
Bevor Kudo protestieren oder es sich anders überlegen konnte, hatte er ihn auch schon in ein adäquates Outfit gesteckt (Kokosnuss-BH und Blumenkette inklusive) und auf den Korridor geschubst.  
Gin blinzelte verdutzt. Vodka blinzelte verdutzt. Kudo blinzelte verdutzt. Dann fing er an zu tanzen.

Etwas später, nachdem sie die Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatten, fragte Kudo: „Oi, Kuroba, hast du bei jeder Mission ein Hula-Mädchen-Kostüm dabei, oder war das einfach nur Zufall?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wissen willst … und was ist mit dir? Wo hast du gelernt, so gut Hula zu tanzen?"  
„Hawaii, natürlich! Dämliche Frage …"


End file.
